


Golden Star

by ReginaNocis



Series: Shooting Stars [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BAMF Lisa, M/M, Villain to Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: Lisa was bored. This was a frequent occurrence since her brother had basically moved in with the Flash, and she hated Mick. Normally, she'd just rob a jewelry store, or scare teenagers at the mall while she stole herself some new shoes, but...Ever since Cisco had actually made a move (which, finally! How long did a girl have to flirt before a guy actually noticed?), she'd been trying to go straight. She hadn't even jay walked in the last month and a half. She was pretty sure that Lenny was the only one who had even noticed.(Set after Everybody Needs Help and Consequences)





	

Lisa was bored. This was a frequent occurrence since her brother had basically moved in with the Flash, and she hated Mick. Normally, she'd just rob a jewelry store, or scare teenagers at the mall while she stole herself some new shoes, but...

Ever since Cisco had actually made a move (which, finally! How long did a girl have to flirt before a guy actually noticed?), she'd been trying to go straight. She hadn't even jay walked in the last month and a half. She was pretty sure that Lenny was the only one who had even noticed.

Lenny had not stopped being a criminal. Only now, he planned heists that were doomed to fail, and nearly all the rogues had been captured or arrested. Mick was seething, which Lisa loved. Someday she'd tell someone why she hated him... someday.

She decided that she actually did need new shoes, which required a (legal) trip to the bank. So, after grabbing her purse and checking for her travel-size gold gun (thank you, Cisco), she was on her way.

She was very nearly done at the bank when it happened. And honestly, she should have seen it coming. The guy wasn't a Meta, judging by the normal gun in his hands.

“Everybody get down!” the man shouted, firing once into the air. The mad rush of everyone rushing to comply used to feel exhilarating, but now she was just annoyed. Still, she was going to just let it happen until she noticed the little girl cowering against her mother in the corner.

Lisa knew that Lenny was with Barry right now. She also knew that he'd answer her call no matter what they were doing, because he promised. And she could dial his number without even looking at her phone, something he'd taught her years ago. So while her hand was in her purse to grab the gold gun, she called her brother to alert them. And then she stood, aiming her own gun.

“Do you know who I am?” she demanded, eyebrow raised. The guy's cocky grin never faltered.

“Snart. I owe your brother,” he informed her.

“Leave now and call it even,” she offered.

“Not like that, sweet cheeks. He got my brother killed. Guess taking his sister is fair trade,” he laughed.

Lisa took a second to think about her options, carefully not drawing attention to the child by looking only at the man in front of her. Finally, she nodded.

“It does seem fair. I'll even go quietly, as long as you leave these people alone. Do we have a deal?” she asked. She was hoping that help was on the way, because she had no plan beyond getting him the hell away from people. Barry owed her one _big time._

“See, I learned from my brother to never make deals with a Snart,” the guy sneered. “That's how he got himself killed. So I'm going with no.” And then he shot her.

She was aware of an intense pain in her midriff, but she still managed to fire her own gun, coating the man from the neck down in solid gold. Nobody else was getting hurt. She laid a hand on her stomach, and it came away bright red. Then she was falling. 

She was dimly aware of being caught, but she was struggling to focus and talk. She ignored the person telling her to rest, and the chaos of the people around her surging into action. 

“The little- l-little girl?” she asked, eyes closing.

“I'm here,” she heard the quiet voice say. “Thank you.”

Lisa Snart passed out smiling.

  
  


Lisa Snart woke up frowning, cuffed to a hospital bed. She could vaguely remember what happened, but she'd been sure she'd never wake up after such a horrible injury. Flash must have gotten there in time.

“Well, I've learned my lesson,” Lenny told her from the chair beside her bed. “The one time I ignore my phone, you get shot.”

“You didn't,” Lisa started, voice hoarse from disuse.

“I left it in the living room. Barry's police beeper... thing alerted us after it was already over. Ramon has yet to forgive us. When did that start, by the way?” he replied.

“None of your business,” she snapped. “I never would have risked my life if I'd known you didn't have my back.”

“Yes you would have. You did it for that kid. They told us all about it,” he informed her. “You're a hero.”

“You know I'm not,” she reminded him.

“You could be. If you wanted,” Cisco said from the doorway. “But not on your own. No more near-death experiences.”

“Did I scare you?” she asked, grimacing as she tried to sit up. Lenny helped her before leaving them alone to talk.

“More than you know. I was thrilled when you stopped committing crimes, because I knew that it meant you lov- like me more. But I never expected you to try to _stop_ criminals on your own!” he told her. 

“Cisco, I wasn't looking for trouble. I was taking money out of my account- legally- when that guy showed up. I called for Barry and Lenny, but I couldn't let that little girl get hurt. I guess she reminded me of myself, or something. So I did something about it,” she explained. “And, by the way, I do love you.”

“You...” Cisco stared at her with wide eyes. Then he smiled, happier than she'd ever seen him before. “I love you, too. And you really are a hero.”

“Am I going to jail for it?” she asked, gesturing to the cuffs. 

“Oh god, no. Your brother warned us that you'd try to run when you woke up, something about not liking hospitals. Those were to stop you from hurting yourself, that's all,” he replied. “Here.” He produced a key from nowhere and she was free.

“Thank you,” she said quietly. 

“Are you up for visitors? There are a couple people who have been waiting for you to wake up,” he told her, still grinning. 

“Oh. Uh, sure,” she replied, confused. Cisco immediately left, returning a minute later with the little girl and her mother.

“Miss Gold!” the girl cried, running to hug her. Lisa very carefully did not let the pain show on her face as she hugged the girl. “Are you okay?”

“I'll live,” she assured the girl, grinning. “Please, call me Lisa.”

“I'm Bekka,” the girl told her. “Thank you for saving me.”

“Nobody is ever allowed to hurt or scare you like that. It's not okay. I'm sure everyone there would have defended you, too,” Lisa told her.

“And yet, you were the only one who did,” Bekka's mother reminded her. “We owe you.”

“You really don't,” Lisa tried, but she could tell they weren't listening. 

“Can I come see you again?” Bekka asked. “You're my hero!” 

Lisa could only nod with tears in her eyes, too choked up to talk. Bekka's mother must have assumed it was pain, because she made Bekka leave with one last “thank you”. 

“See? I told you so,” Cisco told her.

“Golden Glider is not a hero,” Lisa whispered.

“No, but Golden Star could be. What do you say?” he asked.

“Okay,” she said quietly. “I'll give it a try.”

 


End file.
